


Wrong Directions

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Sometimes the wrong turn can be the right one.





	Wrong Directions

DCI Gill Murray turned right on the bypass, hearing the groan from the other passenger beside her, she rolled her eyes before she turned to the occupier of the seat.  
“What now?”  
“Left?”  
“What?”  
“You should have turned left.”  
“You said right?” She replied, beginning to get frustrated.  
“No, I said left.”  
“Slap, you said right?”  
“This is ridiculous, we’ll never get there at this rate.”  
“Well if you hadn’t lost the map then maybe we’d be there by now.”  
“Oh here we go. I might have guessed it would be my fault, just not you not paying attention?”  
Gill sighed before she pulled in to a lay-by, so she could focus her attentions on Julie.  
“Okay, lets just say we were both at fault and leave it at that, shall we?”  
“You didn’t ask me to bring a bloody map Gill?”  
“Oh my god, are you being serious right now. Why the hell are we even arguing about this?”  
Julie rolled her eyes before looking out the window.  
…  
Janet came out of Gill’s office and made her way over to her own desk and sat down, Rachel looked up from her paperwork, a smile in Janet’s direction.  
“What are you doin’?”  
“What are you on about now?”  
“You’ve been left in charge for a few days while Gill and Julie are away at that conference. Don’t you wanna take advantage of the office?”  
“Not really no, to be honest it’s too bloody quiet in there. I prefer being out here with you crazy lot.” She smiled.  
“I knew you loved us Scotty.” Kevin said as he leaned on the desk opposite them.  
“Don’t you have work to do Kev?” Rachel asked.  
“Oh come on, we have two days of peace while Godzilla and The Bitch from the Black Lagoon are away at that conference thingy, we should take advantage of the peace.” He joked.  
“Yeah and when they get back and Gill sees that you’ve done bugger all, she’ll have you.”  
“Jan’s right Kev, you don’t want the boss on your back the minute she walks back through the door?”  
“You two always know how to ruin my day.”  
“Please, we’re saving your ass.” Rachel added.  
…  
Gill had been driving another hour before Julie finally spoke.  
“I’m hungry?”   
“There’s some chocolate in my bag, help yourself.”  
Julie looked towards Gill, smiling before she got Gill’s bag from the back and retrieved the chocolate. She ate a few blocks and passed some to Gill.  
“Thanks Slap.”  
“Welcome, look I’m sorry…about earlier. Maybe I did forget to bring the map.”  
“Which you did.” Gill muttered under her breath.  
“Oi, I’m trying to apologise here?”  
“You’re right, sorry and I’m sorry for being a miserable cow for the best part of this journey.”  
“It’s okay, it’s not as though either of us wanted to go to this thing in the first place.”  
“I just can’t stand some toffy nosed twat who’s been in the job five minutes, trying to tell us how to do our bloody jobs better. We do just fine.”  
“You won’t get any arguments from me Gill.”   
Gill looked at Julie to see her smiling back at her, before she reached over, squeezing her hand.  
“This put a crank in our plans for tonight didn’t it?” Gill said.  
“Oh I don’t know, if we finish early, I’m sure we can find something for us to do.”  
“Oh yeah, what were you thinking?”  
“Well if the big brass are kind enough to put us up in a swanky hotel for the night then we might as well take advantage of the restaurant and the bar.”  
“Or we could get room service, raid the mini bar, all without having to leave our bed?”  
Gill had a small glint in her eye as she looked over at Julie.  
“Now that sounds like a much better plan.”  
“Come on, the sooner we get there and get this bloody conference over with, the sooner we can get to our hotel room.”  
…  
Mitch and Pete looked up when Janet called for everyone’s attention.  
“Right you lot, I think we’ve done enough for today, go home.”  
“Seriously?” Kev said, a big smile on his face.  
“Yeah why not, I think we’ve earned an early finish.”  
“Pub?” Rachel asked.  
“Oh I don’t know Rach, I should get home to the kids, no doubt they’ll have run mum ragged all day.”  
“Oh come on Jan, one drink?”  
“Rach…”  
“What’s another hour?”  
“Fine, one drink then home.”  
“Great, I’ll just grab my jacket.”  
“You boys coming?” Janet asked.  
“Mm-mm, go for a drink or go home to the bookcase that’s waiting to be assembled. Drink I think.” Mitch smiled.  
“Great, Pete, Kev.”  
“Oh we’re in.” Pete added.  
“You lot coming or what?” Rachel yelled from the door.  
“Yeah yeah we’re coming.” Janet smiled as she followed the others out.  
…  
Gill watched from the bed as Julie let one of the hotel staff in with their dinner, Julie offering her thanks as she handed him a twenty. She closed the door before making her way back over to the bed, picking up her wine glass and taking a drink.  
“You were very generous?” Gill said.  
“Poor kid looks exhausted, he deserves it and we most definitely deserve this, cheers.”  
“Cheer, now this is the perfect end to a crappy day.”  
“I know, I hope tonight lasts forever.”  
“Well, I can’t promise forever Slap, but em…I’ll certainly do my best.”  
“Julie smiled as Gill took her wine glass from her hand, before leaning in to kiss her.  
“What about dinner?”  
“Dinner can wait.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
